criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Trapped Like a Rat/Dialogues
Warren Winter: Good morning, ! I just wanted to say congratulations again on solving your very first murder investigation with Gale. You did a really good job. Warren Winter: Gale says that you were awesome in dealing with that homicide so it seems that you two must have gotten along very well... Warren Winter: ...But I'm sure that's because you did all the work, correct? That's Gale for you. Hungry and lethargic. Gale Pearson: Did you forget that I eavesdrop on you when I'm bored, Chief? Warren Winter: Yes, I'm aware unlike you when you do your job. Gale Pearson: Easy there, Chief. Morning, . Don't mind me, guys. I'm just eating my breakfast. Warren Winter: Your breakfast consists of chocolate chip cookies and red velvet cupcakes? Gale Pearson: Not always! I sometimes have carrot cake or blueberry muffins... hey don't you hide vanilla pudding in your desk? Warren Winter: That's beside the point, Gale. I know we all just got up and arrived to work but I just received a call from Mayor Legstrong. Gale Pearson: Hey, . Have you ever ever heard of the famous Deil Legstrong? He was the astronaut who was on Apollo 31 and landed on the Moon in '69! Gale Pearson: He quit being an astronaut and turned to politics. It eventually led him to being our city mayor! How cool is that? Warren Winter: Well, Mayor Legstrong told me that he took notice of 's previous investigation and he would like to give you two tickets to visit Pagoda Peak for solving that murder so quickly! Gale Pearson: Shut the front door, are you serious?! Those tickets cost a fortune! There have been so many tourists in Vocation City lately that they upped the price to reduce mass tourism. Gale Pearson: And we get tickets to see this historical, natural, and beautiful Chinese tourist attraction?! I'm not even going to finish my breakfast, let's go, ! I'm driving! At Pagoda Peak... Gale Pearson: Ah, Pagoda Peak. This mountain is 4,000 yars old! You can just smell the history. Look at that really tall mountain. Don't ask me to climb all those stairs to the temple at the top! Gale Pearson: We need to thank Mayor Legstrong later. For now, let's take the time to explore this beautiful and old mountain. Gale Pearson: What's that, ? You see something strange ahead? Huh, I think I see it too. What the heck is that? Gale Pearson: Oh, no... , are you thinking what I'm thinking? Okay, let's go investigate then. Chapter 1 Investigate Pagoda Peak. Gale Pearson: First a man gets feasted on by insects and now a woman gets disemboweled by a rat? This is absolutely disgusting! Gale Pearson: Uh... ? Am I paranoid from yesterday's case or is that rat coming towards us? Gale Pearson: Oh, my God, it is! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Gale Pearson: DON'T LET IT CRAWL UP YOUR LEG! AH, YOU DIRTY LITTLE RODENT! Kate Current: (taking photos animation): Hahaha! Keep yelling your head off, Detective! Gale Pearson: WHY DID YOU GRAB THE RAT, ?! IT'S GOING TO BITE YOU! Kate Current: This will make a GREAT news story! I can see the headlines now: "Petrified Detective Scared of Rat"! Gale Pearson: Oh, you've got it under control, ? Sigh... my heart can rest for a bit now. Kate Current: Ooh, I've got some good shots here... now I have to get to working on how to incorporate this into my next news broadcast. Gale Pearson: HEY! Give me that camera! What the hell are you doing on a murder scene?! Better yet, why were you taking pictures of me? Kate Current: Come on! It's not often you see a grown man being scared of something so stupid. Once I televise this event, no one will think I'm boring! Gale Pearson: You're NOT going to publish this story, got it?! We'll interrogate you after we initiate our murder investigation. In the meantime, we'll be keeping your camera. Gale Pearson: Let's ship the body off to Evelyn for autopsy. , can you hold two secrets for me now? First a cockroach, now a rat? This will be more embarrassing if the team found out... especially Spencer. Gale Pearson: Huh, it seems that our victim was a factory worker and Chinese immigrant named Gina Shen, according to her wallet and paperwork. Gale Pearson: What'd you find on the scene, ? A rat cage? Hmm, since our victim was killed with a rat, the killer must have carried the rat in this cage for easier transportation! Gale Pearson: There's some sort of green... stuff on it. Oh, there's just one more thing I we haven't used yet, ! The vacuum! Use it to extract some of that stuff off of the rat cage. It's really easy. Gale Pearson: I'm not surprised to see a torn paper. With your skills, this paper will be repaired in no time! Gale Pearson: We still need to talk to that woman, too! I swear, she better not make a news story out of this! Autopsy Victim's Body. Evelyn Corbett: Top of the morning to you, guys. I had a good time autopsying your victim here. She was disemboweled by that rat you found. I guess you could say your victim didn't have any guts. Gale Pearson: Please, Evelyn. I don't know what's more appalling: how the victim was murdered or your joke. Evelyn Corbett: I think it's funny. What's more is that I decided to keep the rat caught as a pet! I put him in a cage and fed him just now. Meet Stonewall Jackson! Gale Pearson: Deep breaths... deep breaths... there's not a huge rat in a cage in front of me... wait, "Stonewall Jackson"? Evelyn Corbett: It was the first thing that popped into my head. Sue me. Back to your victim! If you didn't notice already, your victim was killed by rat torture. Gale Pearson: Rat torture? Didn't we just solve a case yesterday where that guy got murdered by scaphism, an ancient Persian torture method? Evelyn Corbett: Indeed. Rat torture is when someone ties their victim down and places a bucket or cage around their abdomen. The executioner places a rat inside this bucket or cage. Evelyn Corbett: They then heat the bucket or cage up. The rat will eventually be unable to withstand the heat so they dig, dig, and dig inside the victim's abdomen which slowly kills them! Gale Pearson: Remind me again why I decided to become a detective... Evelyn Corbett: I took a closer look at where your victim was disemboweled and noticed that her large intestine is missing. Evelyn Corbett: I highly doubt that Stonewall Jackson ate it so your killer must have taken it out after your victim died. In the spot where the large intestine goes, I found traces of the Camellia sinensis. Gale Pearson: Someone named Camellia has sinuses? Sorry, you lost me. Evelyn Corbett: No, Gale! The Camellia sinensis! It's an evergreen shrub native to Asia which people use to make tea. Therefore, it's obvious that your killer drinks tea! Gale Pearson: Time to write this down. While I'm at it, I'll write down where to get some medication for my stomach triggered by this gross murder. Evelyn Corbett: What you need to write down is a dictionary. Gale Pearson: A diction-what? Evelyn Corbett (facepalm): Never mind. Ask Kate Current why she's at the murder scene. Kate Current: Give me back my camera, Detective! My reputation will come out of the shadows once I publish this juicy story! Gale Pearson: Not a chance, Ms... I'm sorry, but what's your name? Kate Current: This is exactly why I want to talk about this hilarious story! The name Kate Current won't be forgotten once I get a good story out there. Kate Current: The Chinese community isn't liked around here because of the ignorant racists living in this section of Vocation City. Apparently, the community is being abused and silenced from this. Kate Current: If I report that one of these racists killed this poor Chinese woman, they'll be exposed, I can help the Chinese community out, and I will be known once again! Gale Pearson: But you don't know if one of those supposed racists actually killed the victim. You just can't say someone killed somebody without actual evidence. Kate Current: I will prove this story is real with or without your help, Detectives. If you're not going to give me back my camera then I'll conduct my own investigation into this murder. Gale Pearson: No, you won't, Kate. and I are spearheading this murder investigation so don't even try doing our job! Stick around, we may need to speak to you again. Examine Rat Cage. Gale Pearson: You'll never cease to amaze me, . Time to take this green substance to the lab. Analyze Green Substance. Tristan Eagle: An awesome morning, isn't it, ? Say, what did the lawyer name his daughter? Gale Pearson: Uh... Tristan Eagle: Sue! Gale Pearson: Argh... that was bad, Tristan. Another one of those corny moments... Tristan Eagle: Onward, that green substance you brought me is a mixture of two unique ingredients typically found in Japanese cuisine. Tristan Eagle: I found residue of processed fish, but the main part of the substance was wasabi. Gale Pearson: Wasabi... isn't that the spicy green paste you put on sushi? That explains the processed fish residue. One time, I ate as much as long as my finger and my nose felt like it was going to explode. Tristan Eagle: Doesn't it always look like that? Gale Pearson: Hardy har har. We now know that our killer eats sushi. Hey, Tristan, I guess Sue-didn't-shi that joke coming! Tristan Eagle: You have ruined all jokes for me. Take care of the killer now! Gale Pearson: , are you absolutely certain that Feng Hong is the one who killed Gina? I mean, he's 114! Feng Hong: Yes, . Listen to your partner, here. How could I possibly be the killer if it takes me a minute to walk one step? Gale Pearson: Well... according to the evidence we found, you left your wasabi residue on the cage used to transport the rat which killed Gina... Feng Hong: Pah! Circumstantial evidence. Gale Pearson: How about the tea traces on the spot where the victim's large intestine was? Speaking of which, your skin cells reveal that the killer has white hair. Two more key pieces of evidence, Feng. Feng Hong: This isn't funny, Detectives... please, leave my temple. Gale Pearson: Not a chance. We also found your tea box which revealed your eye color. We even found the voice recorder you used to document Gina's torture! Who the hell does that?! Feng Hong: Ah, I see you've been doing your homework, . Yes, I killed Gina Shen. Gale Pearson: Why, Feng? Actually, what I'm more concerned about is, how the hell did you pull this murder off if you're at this age? Feng Hong: I lied about my inability to walk a great distance, Detective Pearson. I can walk just fine. I also have impressive strength for my age. I guess staying healthy for this long really pays off. Feng Hong: Gina was an impudent, gullible, and plain stupid Chinese girl! She disgraced the Chinese community by selling her body in Neon Heights. Feng Hong: Because of her, those racists who constantly hassle us were more violent with us than ever!!! Feng Hong: I invited her to my temple where I asked her to stop whoring herself around. We soon got into an argument. She berated me then stormed off. Feng Hong: I can't stand people who are so disrespectful to older people! That snobbish little brat got what she deserved!!!!! Feng Hong: I sent her an invitation to come back to my temple for an apology but I took my pet rat and went down to the peak's entrance. Feng Hong: I knocked her out, tied her up, put the cage around her abdomen and used a hot plate to heat the cage up. That rat was so quick to dig! I couldn't help myself so I recorded the sounds of her agony! Feng Hong: I'm glad you caught me, anyways. Do you have any idea how boring it is to be 114 years old? Gale Pearson: Um... no? I'll probably never make it there. You're under arrest, Feng Hong. At the Clearford courthouse... Feng Hong: Um... Your Honor, may I ask why you're wearing a fur red cape and a golden crown? Honorable King: Because I'm royalty! Can't you tell? The Honorable William King residing. Feng Hong: O...kay... Honorable King: Feng Hong, despite your age and... looks... you've been proven to be the murderer of Gina Shen, a factory worker, Chinese immigrant, and... Honorable King: ..hooker? Mr Feng, I didn't know men your age even continued paying for these services. Feng Hong: What?! No! I killed her because of two reasons: I believe all disrespectful and young people should be dead and I was just bored living life... I've never been so happy in my life after my wife passed. Honorable King: I know how it feels to lose somebody you love. When I was six, my mother was mugged and killed by petty thieves. Her death scarred me for life. Honorable King: I felt hopeless once I was informed of her death. I decided to become involved in law to bring every single evil human being who commits these horrible acts behind bars. Honorable King: But there is NO reason that justifies murder! The law is above EVERYBODY! For the murder of Gina Shen, you are hereby sentenced to 20 years in prison with a chance of parole for 10 years! Feng Hong: It's so heartwarming to relate to somebody else. All I needed was a little bit of company. Let's hope I'll still be alive by the time I get out. Honorable King: I hope I'll still be alive if I actually become a part of royalty. I guess we both have false promises. Court is adjourned! After the trial... Gale Pearson: Wow. That was one heck of a trial, wasn't it, ? I mean, the Honorable King wearing that outfit and Feng's motives? King looked like he was LARPing. Gale Pearson: I never knew his mother was murdered by petty thieves when he was six... Gale Pearson: ...Then he turned to law and vowed to put criminals behind bars... he's like the new Batman! Gale Pearson: That's another case under our belts, . Here, have a cookie Cecilia gave me. Maybe Mayor Legstrong will give us more tickets to famous attractions? Preferably one that doesn't have dead bodies. Category:Dialogues